Because You're Mine
by 234myname
Summary: Takumi can become anything for her,her boyfriend,her lover and even the bad guy if it takes to protect her but now he'll do anything to get her back where she belongs. Misaki hates him and never wishes to see him again. Everything changes when he comes back to her life. She struggles to get away but the more she struggles, the more she realizes that he pulls her closer than before.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! Okay I know I have a pending FF going on which I'll continue for sure. This is going to be an angst fluff kind of fanfic which I am trying for the first time so please give it a try.**

 _Italics_ **indicates flashbacks**

 **'….' Indicates someone's thoughts**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Maid sama.**

 **Because You're Mine**

 **CHAPTER 1**

She unlocked the door and turned the knob slowly. Her mind stopped her to go inside but her legs betrayed her as she entered the empty condo. She stood at the entrance and pulled the key back as she stared at it.

 _"_ _Care to explain behind giving me your house key?" Misaki asked playfully as she pulled him by his tie towards her._

 _"_ _Do I need to spell it for you?" Takumi smirked as he pulled her towards him making their bodies flush against each other._

 _"_ _I won't come at your absence." Misaki smiled as she lazily drawled circles on his chest._

 _"_ _But I'll be highly obliged if you do so and wait for me on the be…"_

 _"_ _Pervert" She chided him with a blush and punched his chest playfully._

 _Takumi laughed as he pulled her back into his arms._

 _"_ _I am giving you this key so that you can come to my house anytime even when I am not here as your house is farther from your office and from my place you can always reach on time." He gave her a sincere smile and continued "Besides I respect your decision of not moving in with me but that does not mean we can't spent time over here ne."_

 _Misaki nodded with a smile as he moved closer to capture her lips with his._

She closed her eyes bitterly as she pressed the key in her palm tightly. She took a deep breath and opened her fierce amber eyes as she took in her surroundings. The place was still the same with a white couch in the living room and a side table beside it.

Misaki took slow steps towards the couch and stood infront of it as she recalled a past memory.

 _"_ _Misaki I got a promotion." He grinned as he spun her around in his arms._

 _"_ _Baka put me down I'll fall." She tried to get away from his hold but giggled nevertheless._

 _He finally put her down and enclosed her in a deep hug which she reciprocated the same._

 _"_ _I am so happy for you." Misaki whispered softly as she leaned her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeats._

 _Takumi placed a soft kiss upon her head and held her closely._

 _"_ _Thank you for coming into my life Ayuzawa." His breath fanned her neck as tears sting her eyes hearing him. They remained in the hug for sometime feeling and cherishing each other's presence. These were some of the moments when words felt short to describe the feelings of them being with each other. They were happy, very happy in their small bubble._

A lone tear escaped her eyes unconsciously. She quickly wiped it from the back of her hand fearing if someone sees her getting weak. She didn't really remember what made her take this haste decision to visit this place after 3 long years that one second she was in her office and in the next moment she was frantically searching for his house key in her home and now here she was, in his condo. She decided to forget him, forget each and everything connected to him. She hates him so much then what made her come back? She didn't have any answer for it right now.

Misaki went to the kitchen and stood infront of the counter as she recalled another memory.

 _"_ _We... are… not going… to do it…over…here." Misaki paused after each word as he dipped lower and placed open mouth kisses on her jaw and neck. She tried to pull his blond tuft but it turned him on as he bit at her collarbone making her grasp for air._

 _His hands played widely with the hem of her dress as he joined their hips together. Earlier they were busy in a heated battle of kisses. As she bit his lower lip, something sparked inside him as the next thing, Misaki found herself sitting on the kitchen counter, legs spread wide and Takumi in between them, ravishing her skin._

 _"_ _It's your entire fault Ayuzawa" Takumi breathed heavily against her skin as he took her lips for another kiss._

 _"_ _I...I didn't do... anything baka" She tried to speak between their kisses. "But seriously we are not doing it over here."_

 _Misaki broke the kiss and tried to look stern but her red cheeks were telling a different story._

 _"_ _And why so?" Takumi smirked playfully as he tried to pull the zipper of her dress._

 _"_ _Because this is a kitchen counter." Misaki argued back weakly "I won't be able to see this place like the same way before." Her blush deepened._

 _Takumi moved his lips closer to her as he whispered "But you don't need to." His lips touching hers at each word "As it will serve as a good memory." He winked at her as he removed her dress fully._

 _"_ _Gross." Misaki muttered but lets him do as he pleases._

Misaki jerked back from the memory. Her cheeks were tinted with a hint of blush. Takumi was right indeed as it did serve as a memory but only as a painful memory now. She sighed and moved towards the master bedroom. The huge room was same. The double bed was covered in a white bed sheet. A huge portrait was hung above the bed on the wall in which Takumi has kept a hand over Misaki's shoulders and a natural flush was covering her cheeks. She sat on the bed as another painful memory flooded her senses.

 _"_ _Marry me Misaki." Takumi gazed fondly at her as he ran his fingers through her raven locks. They were lying on the bed tangled in the sheets. Misaki was lying over his chest. She looked up at him and gazed at those emerald orbs in the faint moonlight barging in the room._

 _"_ _Are you proposing me?" Misaki asked suspiciously. She can't believe that his boyfriend was actually proposing her._

 _Takumi chucked at his cute girlfriend as he slowly nodded his head. She tried to search for any kind of joke but when she noticed his sincere expression, her eyes widened._

 _"_ _I.." Words constricted her throat as she failed to reply properly. "Baka is this the best place you found to propose me?" She scoffed at him as she found her voice back and indicated their situation on the bed._

 _Takumi shrugged playfully and bent upon his side table to pull a jewellery box out of the drawer. He sat back on the bed making her do the same. He opened the lid and took the diamond studded ring out of the box and placed it infront of her._

 _"_ _Ayuzawa Misaki, will you marry me?" He asked her warmly and gazed at those amber eyes._

 _"_ _Yes" Misaki nodded as a beautiful smile spread across her lips. He grinned as he took her hand and slid the ring on her ring finger. He pulled her closely in his arms as she placed her hands on his neck and he kissed her lips. It was the sweetest kiss they have ever shared._

 _"_ _I love you so much Misaki." He broke the kiss and placed her head on his chest._

 _"_ _I love you too." She reciprocated her feelings with a bright smile._

Misaki quickly stood from the bed. Her stomach was clenched in tight knots as her heart started hammering against the wall of her chest. She started feeling suffocated as she ran past outside the condo.

Maybe coming here was a wrong idea afterall as this place screams their togetherness, screams those bittersweet memories and screams his presence, the person whom she trusted with her life, Takumi Usui Walker.

 **A/N: Well I know there must be many confusions regarding what happened in their past, where Takumi is right now and the rest but I am sure you'll get your answers in the coming chapters. And I must clear that there is nothing similar here with the story of maid sama as they didn't met in the school although their back stories will remain somewhat same but with some changes especially Takumi's so watch out for the same.**

 **Read and review guys pretty please.**

 **-234myname**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you** **violet167** **,** **Takumisa17, Shubhangimatta, KitsunePI, MissKireiUchiha, Milkie789,** **Minniemiss123** **and the ones who** ** _followed_** **and** ** _favorited_** **this story though I wish to hear from** ** _you_** **peeps as well ;)**

 **Anyways I should have mentioned it in the first chapter itself that both Misaki and Takumi are going to be a little OOC in this story otherwise they won't fit in the plot. And yes I know that Misaki is being a bit bold here unlike in the manga/anime as here they both were around 20-21 when they started dating and she is shy here as well but her love and trust in Takumi made her take the next step in their relationship. I will try to show how it all started so please be a bit patient.**

 **Another thing about why I am updating the next chap so soon. The reason being that I am going out of town for 20 days and there is no wi-fi connectivity over there but still I'll try to give atleast one update of either of my two stories though I can't promise so please bear with me for a while and try not to forget either of the two stories :)**

 **Okay enough of my blabbering and here is the next chapter. Happy reading!**

 **Because You're Mine**

 **CHAPTER 2**

Misaki entered inside her house and straightaway went to her room locking the door. Minako and Suzuna peeked at the closed door and wondered what made her come in between her office hours but chose to ask later.

 **…** **.**

Minako was very upset and Suzuna was furious on that doom day when their daughter/sister's heart got broken by that man. That man whom they considered as a part of their family. When Misaki and Suzuna's father, Sakuya left them, Misaki was the most heartbroken one. She never showed it on her face but they knew how she started despising men after this. She never trusted them and has made a hard exterior around her but then years later; Takumi came in her life who was the first man ever to break that cocoon around her, who made her believe that not all men are the same.

 **…** **.**

 **…** **.**

They met in the first year of their college, Seika University. Misaki never liked Takumi from the beginning itself as she always used to find him breaking one or the other girl's heart by rejecting them.

 **One day in the college cafeteria**

 _"_ _I saw this table first so I'll sit here."_

 _Misaki declared angrily as she tossed her tray on the table. The cafeteria was packed today and only a single table was left. She was too hungry and wanted to grab a bite but as soon as she tried to pull the chair for her, a blond guy sat on it._

 _Takumi raised a brow at the furious girl but replied casually "But I never left the table as I kept my bag here." He pointed at the table where a blue sling bag was placed._

 _Misaki felt stupid for not noticing it earlier but she was never the one to back down. Not from this particular guy who behaves too proudly much to her distaste._

 _"_ _Like I care." She huffed at him "When I saw this table it was empty so I will sit here."_

 _Takumi stared at her face, those amber eyes filled with fire. This girl was something else. A small smirk spread on his lips as he said "Fine then let's eat together."_

 _Misaki glared at him. 'The nerve of this guy' She thought and started glaring at him as she knew her glare was too deadly to cower half the people away and make them run for their lives but this guy did not even budge. A loud growl escaped from her stomach making her flush. The said guy's smirk turned wider as he tried to hide his laugh. Avoiding further embarrassment, Misaki decided to sit opposite to him and finish her food as soon as possible. In that whole time she could feel two emerald orbs gazing at her direction making a vein pop in her head and here Takumi was having a lovely time._

Takumi was fascinated by her. He never saw any girl this disinterested in him which made him chase her. He used to annoy the hell out of her by stalking her, making perverted jokes but at the same time he always helped her whenever she was in any trouble. Slowly and steadily Misaki started realizing that he was not a bad person and after that they became friends. They used to study together either in his condo or her house where her mother and sister welcomed him happily. They were glad to see Misaki coming out of her shell and all credits went to Takumi. Soon Misaki realized that it's not only friendship but something more but was too afraid to acknowledge them. Fearing about her growing feelings, she started ignoring him in the college and even stopped their meetings at each other's homes. Takumi was very confused at the sudden change in her behavior and tried to approach her but she only gave him a cold shoulder.

One the last day of their college, he lost his cool and they had a fight on the rooftop of their college.

 _"_ _Tell me the reason why you are doing this to me?" Takumi snapped at her._

 _"_ _Doing what?" Misaki mumbled and averted her eyes from him._

 _"_ _This" He pointed at the way she avoided his gaze. "It's been 3 months already. You are constantly ignoring me. Care to explain my crime?"_

 _"_ _I don't know what you are talking about Usui. I am leaving." She tried to exit but Takumi was quick to hold her arm and spun her towards him._

 _"_ _You can't always get away from a situation like a coward Ayuzawa. Face me." He gritted his teeth in anger._

 _"_ _Who's a coward huh?" Misaki roughly pulled her arm from his grasp and glared at him. "This friendship is over." With a last look she was ready to leave. Something snapped inside Takumi hearing her last statement and without thinking twice, he pulled her again in his arms and crashed his lips roughly against hers. Misaki tried to pull away but he didn't let her. After sometime he left her lips but still held her closely_

 _"_ _This friendship was over long ago." He glared at her but then his eyes softened "Because I fell for you. I love you Ayuzawa."_

 _Misaki's eyes widened hearing him as he loosened his hold on her. She was too shocked to utter a single word as she started taking few steps backwards. Seeing this, Takumi got afraid, thinking if he lost her forever._

 _He quickly reached at her side "Okay forget I said anything, I shouldn't have crossed my line." He muttered half heartedly after patting her head and was ready to leave but it was Misaki who stopped him._

 _"_ _I can't forget what you said just now." She spoke as her bangs covered her eyes "Because I have been enduring a lot of things from a long time. I never realized when you became such an important part of my life. Yes I am a coward." She looked up at him with a small smile "As I was running away from my feelings." This time it was Takumi whose eyes widened as a small hope lit in his heart._

 _"_ _You mean…?"_

 _"_ _Baka" Misaki blushed and continued "Even I have been in love with you from a long time." And there she said it. A huge grin spread on his lips which turned into a smirk._

 _"_ _So sly Ayuzawa." He pulled her in his arms lovingly. "We could have avoided this fight if you were daring enough to confess your feelings long back."_

 _"_ _Shut it Usui. You could have also dared to confess first." Misaki mumbled with a blush as she struggled in his arms to get herself free from this mocker's hold._

 _"_ _But I did." He stated as a matter of fact and pulled her closer "And I can say that again. I love you Ayuzawa."Misaki's heart raced hearing his confession for the second time as he dipped lower to capture her parted lips._

Soon after they started dating. Takumi got a job at a Multi National Company while Misaki got a job at a Private Bank. Suzuna was the first one to find out about their dating followed by her mother. Misaki blushed to her roots while Takumi stood nonchalantly and to her surprise her mother was very cool knowing this and happily accepted it and even her sister had a sly smile in her stoic face. _Life was indeed perfect with him._ Was all Misaki had thought at that point of her life.

 **…** **.**

 **…** **.**

"Thank you Shintani"

Misaki hanged up the call as she sat on her bed. Indeed Hinata Shintani covered up for her in the office for abruptly leaving the office today without giving any kind of notice. Hinata had a crush on her from the day she joined the office but never dared to make a move as he knew she had a boyfriend but now in this time interval of 3 years, he has already confessed her twice which she politely rejected and just a week ago, he proposed her. She was too shocked and was really tired of breaking the heart of this good natured guy repeatedly so she didn't give any reply though she knew she should not raise any hopes of him.

Her eyes wandered on the bookshelf where a couple snowglobe was kept. It was gifted by Takumi on the next day of his proposal. She thought of throwing it away but never able to do so as it always reminded her of that doom day, that doom day when she was getting married to him.

 _Misaki stood infront of the mirror wearing a white off-shoulder lace long sleeve gown with her hair in a French bun. She was looking heavenly beautiful. Suzuna was setting up her veil on her head._

 _"_ _You can't look any more gorgeous Onesan." Suzuna smiled at her._

 _"_ _Noy more than you Suzuna." Misaki looked at her sister looking gorgeous in a bottle colored A-line gown._

 _Just then Minako entered inside. She was speechless for a second looking at her daughter._

 _"_ _My, my daughter looks so beautiful today"_

 _"_ _Not you too Okasan." Misaki blushed this time._

 _"_ _Oh I remember, did you have a talk with Usui kun?"_

 _"_ _Yes I did in the morning itself. He said he will reach the venue directly. Misaki told her. "He was not ready to hang the phone but Gerald san called on time." She sighed as she remembered Usui was not stopping his perverted talks on the phone this morning but then Gerald called him. He was reluctant to take his call but then eventually took after her persistence. She knew that he is Takumi's half brother and things are not well between them but she's sure that one day everything will be alright._

 _"_ _Misa chan you look so pretty." Sakura chirped in along with Shizuko. They all work in the same place._

 _"_ _Leave the rest to me. You both should head first." Sakura asked her mother and sister to reach first as Shizuko nodded to drive them._

 _After Misaki got ready properly, they both left for the Church. On the whole way, Misaki tried not to get bothered by the sudden change in the weather. It looked like there's going to be a downpour._

 _As soon as Misaki entered inside the church, everyone looked stunned not for the reason of seeing a beautiful bride but there was something else in their looks. Her eyes darted on the platform, where she only found Tora Igarashi, Takumi's colleague and friend and as his best man today standing all alone. Everyone has already broken into hushed whispers before Misaki could understand anything; Suzuna came beside her and whispered in her ears "Onesan, Usui kun has not come."_

 _Misaki's breathing hitched for a moment. Just then Minako joined her_

 _"_ _I tried to call him but it's saying unreachable" Minako kept a supportive hand around her shoulder and let her sit on the last bench._

 _"_ _May be he is stuck in traffic." Tora came with a positive reply to which Sakura and Shizuko agreed._

 _"_ _Yeah maybe he is stuck in traffic. We should wait for him." Stated Misaki with a small smile but her heart has already started beating rapidly. She tried to call him repeatedly but it only said as unreachable._

 _1 hour passed followed by 2 and soon it was 11'O clock in the night. All the guests have already left leaving her family, Sakura, Shizuko and Tora._

 _"_ _Misaki" Sakura placed a hand on her shoulder as her eyes were already blurred in tears. Shizuko looked shaken while Tora had a shocked look on his face. Minako's eyes were teary as well but Suzuna looked furious as she tried to control her anger. And there sat Misaki with absolute no expression on her face. Her mother and sister have seen this look long before when Sakuya left them all alone._

 _"_ _Leave" Said Misaki to no one in particular._

 _"_ _Ayuzawa control yourself." Tora tried to pacify her._

 _"_ _Please leave everyone. I want to remain alone." She stood up as her bangs covered her eyes. She went out of the church followed by everyone._

 _Reluctantly Sakura and Shizuko left after hugging her and nodding at her mother and sister. Tora also patted her head and left._

 _"_ _Can you both leave as well?"Misaki asked her mother and sister but didn't look in their eyes._

 _"_ _But Misaki…" Minako tried to reason but Misaki held her hand and gestured her to leave, promising her that she will come after sometime._

 _Minako hesitantly nodded and with Suzuna, took a cab and left the place._

 _Misaki sat on the stairs numbly. Her mind started collecting all their memories together and only one question came in her mind._

 _"_ _Why Takumi…?" She asked in a small voice as it started raining cats and dogs drenching her completely._

 _She looked up above the sky as the rain drops mingled with her fresh tears. In no time she started wailing, shaking uncontrollably. This was the first time in her life when she cried so badly._

 _"_ _Why Takumi why?" Misaki screamed her guts out as she continued to cry and shiver in the rain infront of the empty Church._

 **A/N: So well this was it. Takumi's entry will be in the next chapter for sure. The next update will be after 20 days or such so bear with me. Do read and review people.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone! Hope you all are doing well. So, thank you so much for the lovely reviews, follows and favs. They mean a lot seriously and I read each and every review including the guest's ones and am so thankful. Anyways without any further delays, here is the next chap. Enjoy!**

 **Because You're Mine**

 **CHAPTER 3**

 _"_ _The sexiest CEO alive, Takumi U. Walker!"_

Misaki read the headline of the fashion magazine with an unreadable expression where the man who once used to be the man of her dreams posed for the cover page, wearing a blue tux looking stunning with those same emerald orbs which used to see though her soul, those blond spiky yet soft mop of hair which she used to thread her fingers for hours and with a smirk which used to annoy the hell out her yet she loved it secretly.

She turned to page 27 which was written on the cover page for details.

 _"Yes, CEOs are chosen for their grit, determination, vision, smarts, competence, and professionalism._

 _But it doesn't hurt when they're also endowed with a certain, well, sexiness._

 _Yes that's Takumi U. Walker for you. Being successful at just a young age of 26, Mr. Walker has raised the reputation of Walker Corporation which was going through its downfall from the past 5 years. The Corporation now stands in one of the 10 best companies of the world. He single handedly made the company grow overseas in just a short span of 3 years. If sources are to be believed, this young suave entrepreneur has returned back to Japan to handle the Japan branch of his corporation. Now what made him take this sudden decision is yet to be found."_

Misaki saw further written about his relationship status being single and all but her mind stopped functioning after she read the line about his return.

'Why did he come back?' Was all Misaki could think of. She closed the magazine with a rage and tore the cover page into pieces throwing it in the waste bin.

As she sat back on her bed with her hands on her face, her phone started ringing. She took after the second ring.

"Hey Misaki! You're coming, right?" Sakura chirped from the other side of the phone as she took another dress out of her closet and placed it on the bed.

"I..I don't think so. I am having a bad headache." Misaki lied as she lay on her bed.

She actually started having a headache seeing the man she hates so what she said wasn't a full lie but her not coming for the party was something related to her gut feeling which was telling her that she should not go but how to explain that to her friend?

"But you can't miss it." Sakura whined "This is our boss's 50th Anniversary party. And that reminds me, last week you just left the office abruptly. Is everything okay?"

"Everything is...fine. I have got to run an errand that day."

No matter what, Misaki didn't like to speak about her visit at Takumi's condo. It will show her vulnerability as she is anything but weak.

"I see." Sakura replied as she chose a royal blue knee-length dress to wear. "But I don't think you should miss this party. It's a good opportunity to be seen there and besides Boss would be really happy to see his favorite employee. Think about it, Misaki."

It's true that Misaki's next promotion is right around the corner as their boss, Katsu Ai, is quite fond of her as she is a very dedicated and honest employee. It would leave a bad impression if she misses the party.

Thinking that as a point, Misaki shifted her gut feelings towards one side and decided to attend the party.

"Okay I'll come."

"Yay! See you soon then." And they disconnected the call.

 **…**

"Okasan, Suzuna, I'll be back in the morning." Misaki informed her family as she slipped her feet in black stilettos.

"Have fun Onesan" Suzuna gave a small smile to her sister "And ohh by the way you look gorgeous."

Suzuna smirked and Minako agreed.

"Yeah, because this was a present given by you." Misaki rolled her eyes.

She was wearing a black skater dress with neck cut and cut outs at the sides. The dress was ending below her thighs showing her curvaceous legs. Surely it was a bit dressy but time has taught Misaki to wear such clothes fitting to the social circle. Her raven hair was left open in tresses reaching upto her shoulder and she has finished her look by applying a nude pink lip-gloss and black eyeliner.

She took the bouquet of roses and her leather sling bag as she bid goodbye to them.

It was 7:30 in the evening and the party was going to begun around 8:00. Misaki hailed a cab as she gave the directions to the driver reading out from the invitation card. Her boss has booked a five star hotel for the celebration and individual rooms for his employees as the hotel is on the outskirts. He suggested that driving late doesn't sound safe so they can party all night or rest later on and then leave in the morning and luckily next day was a Sunday so no office as well.

"Misaki you're killing it." Sakura whistled at her friend as they hugged. Shizuko joined them wearing a blue colored evening gown.

The hall room was lit up with chandeliers. The huge windows were draped in red and cream colored curtains. The whole atmosphere has an alluring effect with colleagues in 3 piece and dresses surrounding the stars of the event, the boss Katsu Ai and his wife Aimi Ai.

Misaki gave them the bouquet which they gladly accepted.

Soon a 3 feet cake was brought in the centre which was cut by the lovely couple as everyone raised a toast and cheered for them.

"Thank you everyone for being a part of this special event of my life." Katsu Ai stated with a smile. "I am blessed to have employees who are just like my family. So anyways without any more delays, let the party begin."

Katsu asked everyone to join the dance floor as he graced the floor with his wife followed by the young couples.

Soon Sakura and Shizuko were asked by their boyfriends Kuuga and Kanou respectively to have a dance. They were reluctant at first for leaving Misaki alone but after being pushed by her and motioning that she is fine, they went with their partners towards the floor.

Misaki turned towards the bar and asked for a Gin with lime. After few minutes she was served as she took the first sip.

"Hello Ayuzawa san."

She heard a male voice calling her as she turned to find Hinata standing infront of her in a brown tux looking handsome.

"Hi" Misaki replied and gestured him to sit beside her.

She offered him to have a drink but he politely declined.

"Nice party going on!" Hinata indicated nervously at the couples on the floor.

"Yeah" She nodded with a half smile not knowing where he was going with this.

"Errmm… would you like to dance with me?" Hinata asked with all his guts.

'So that's why he was being so nervous.' Misaki thought with a tired sigh.

"I don't dance Shintani." She replied awkwardly.

"But one dance won't hurt. Please Ayuzawa san." Misaki stared at him. This guy loves her genuinely but she didn't have anything to give in return. Maybe she is too broken to give back as once she poured all her love on a guy when she thought she was never capable of loving again but that man shattered her heart completely.

"I don't think…"

"I am not proposing you again." Hinata said with a sad smile "I felt bad for putting you in such an embarrassing situation though. I mean what kind of a man I am, I was rejected twice and then I proposed again. I don't have any rights to humiliate you so please forgive me Ayuzawa san."

Misaki felt really bad for this person. She can't even think of what is going through him and now he just asks for a small dance and she is rejecting him that as well. A single dance won't hurt!

"No Shintani, I am sorry. Let's forget everything." Misaki smiled at him "Let's dance."

A huge smile spread on his lips as they proceeded towards the dance floor. The lights were dimmed as soft romantic songs were played in the background. Misaki tried to look happy dancing with him. It's the least which she could do for him.

He twirled her around and pulled her back. Her eyes scanned through the people and abruptly stopped at a man who was having a conversation with her boss. Her legs stopped moving and hands numbed over Hinata's shoulders as her widened amber orbs met those emerald ones.

Time stopped for both of them.

There he was, standing infront of her looking the same, may be a bit more gallant in a black tux. His eyes didn't even blink as he stared at her.

All those words, all those moments, all those memories came flooding back to Misaki.

 _I saw this table first so I'll sit here._

 _But I never left the table as I kept my bag here._

 _…_

 _Even I have been in love with you from a long time._

 _So sly Ayuzawa._

 _…_

 _First time is going to be painful Misaki._

 _As long as you're there to hold me. I trust you Takumi._

 _…_

 _Thank you for coming into my life Ayuzawa._

 _…_

 _Ayuzawa Misaki, will you marry me?_

 _Yes._

…

 _Onesan, Usui kun has not come._

 _Why Takumi why?_

Her eyes felt a bit blurred as she felt a lump in her throat but her anger overcame it. She loathed the man standing infront of her who left her in alone in their wedding. She will not let him make any impact on her.

Misaki took a deep breath and looked in the eyes of Hinata.

"Shintani, I'll marry you." Her voice was a bit louder than usual for _that_ man to listen to her. She hugged Hinata as she saw those eyes getting narrowed and those orbs turning dark turquoise green.

Without letting Hinata speak a word, she excused herself after parting from the hug and a forced smile as she existed towards the lobby.

Takumi followed her as he saw her walking towards the elevator.

He went towards the reception desk taking large steps.

"M..Mr Walker. How may I help you?" The receptionist stutters with a blush on her face.

"See that lady in black going. I want her room number. Now."

Misaki headed towards her room in the 8th floor. She needed to calm her mind. Before she walked any closer towards her room, a male suited hand held her waist and pulled her inside his room locking the door with a click.

She tried to scream but another hand covered her mouth and the former one pinned her hands above her head against the wall and flushed his body close to her not leaving any gap between them.

The whole room was dark except a single dim light flashed near his door as Takumi removed his hand from her mouth.

"How dare…" Misaki shouted but her voice was swallowed with a rough kiss on her lips.

 **...**

 **A/N: Umm well that's a cliffhanger but I compensated with the long update I guess hehe. Please look forward for the next update which will be soon till then bye.**

 **And Read and Review**

 **Pretty please :)**

 **-234myname**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Are you kidding me? 13 freaking reviews for the previous chapter *touch wood* I'm so ecstatic! XD Thank you so much for such amazing reviews. Earlier I was thinking about updating my other fan fiction Wish upon A Star, but I see, you guys are more interested with this one :3 so I had to update this as soon as possible which does not mean that I won't update my former story for those who are still waiting, if any! So yeah enough of my blabbering and here is the next chap. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Maid Sama. (Should have mentioned in the first two chaps but I sort of forgot and does it matter anyway? :P XD)**

 **Because You're Mine**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4**

Misaki flailed her arms from his grip which made him tighten it around her wrists. Her eyes widened as she felt his tongue entering inside her mouth as he deepened the kiss.

"Mmph…" She tried to angle her knee to give him a hard kick but Takumi didn't even let her budge as he put his whole body weight on her and snaked his arm around her waist.

"Le..ave m..me.." She tried to speak between the kisses but he continued to kiss her.

' _I can't let him win._ ' Misaki kept chanting in her mind as she did the next best thing to hurt him.

She bit his lower lip ferociously.

Passion and pain engulfed Takumi as he changed the angle to have a better access of her mouth. All those pent up emotions flood open inside him as soon as he saw her in the party. She looked breathtaking in the black dress. At first he wanted to talk in a civil manner if she gave him a chance but he knew Misaki too well that it was impossible for her to even look at him the same loving way which she used to 3 years back for now he only witnessed anger in those amber orbs and also pain maybe. But what shocked him to his core was when she decided to say those forbidden words of courting to that...that loser Shintani.

Takumi knew that Shintani had a huge crush on Misaki as whenever he used to visit her in lunch hours or to pick her after office hours, Shintani had a look of admiration in his eyes as he used to talk or gaze at her. And now the next thing which Takumi knew was to corner her and make her realize that he still loves her madly if not with words then through action.

He broke the kiss when it became necessary to take a breather. He rested his forehead softly against hers as she saw blood dripping from his lower lip. He slowly licked the metallic fluid and lifted his head to stare at her eyes.

She looked furiously at him.

"Let. Me. Go. Mr Walker." Misaki hissed each and every word gritting her teeth.

"Really, is this the welcome I get after meeting you so long?" Takumi cocked his head at one side. "Besides, when did I become Mr. Walker for you?"

He moved his lips towards her ear and sucked her lobe before he continued "You loved to scream Takumi repeatedly."

"Get off me." Misaki screamed as she pushed him away from her. Her cheeks were flushed with anger and embarrassment as she glared at him. "Don't you know what you're doing right now is morally wrong? I am Shintani's fiancé now."

Takumi closed his eyes to calm himself. He didn't need to hear that man's name.

A small smirk appeared on Misaki's lips as she saw him in the helpless situation. What he did with her can never be compensated with anything but at least she can rub salt on his wounds. He can never get her back.

"Anyways I should leave Mr. Walker." Misaki emphasized on 'Mr. Walker.' "My fiancé must be waiting for me." She said with a triumph and headed to leave but this broke Takumi's sanity as the next thing she knew that she was pinned against the wall as he dipped lower and placed wet kisses on her jaw and neck.

Misaki tried to muffle a moan and push him again but he pulled her closer and started sucking on her collarbone. His hand slithered from her side cut and made his way beneath her dress as he traced her spine lazily making goose bumps on her skin.

All his rational thoughts were thrown out of the window as all he could see now was Misaki as he continued to ravish her skin and made his way back upto her ear kissing and nibbling all the while.

"You" He panted against her ear and barked "You do know that I will not let the wedding happen, neither now nor in any other lifetime for all I know is that your each and every curve has been marked by me countless times and they all belong to me. You belong to me and me alone, Misaki Ayuzawa."

 _THUD_

It was all which could be heard in that hotel room as her palm made contact with his cheek harshly.

"Bastard" Misaki cried as a lone tear escaped her eyes. "I don't belong to you."

Takumi's bangs covered his eyes as he stood still. His cheek stung a bit from that tight slap but dare he utter a word. After she saw him unmoving, she shifted from the wall making ample distance between them as she made a call.

"What are you doing?" Takumi asked in a low voice still not looking at her.

"Calling the cops." Misaki uttered impassively.

"What?"

He looked at her now but she ignored him and started to speak "Hello Officer, this is Misaki Ayuzawa speaking. I just got… assaulted. Can you please reach Hiltop Hotel, room no. 802? Thank you."

 **…**

"Ms. Ayuzawa, tell us who assaulted you?" The Senior Police Officer stood along with his 2 Junior Officers outside the said hotel room.

Misaki opened her mouth to answer him but just then Takumi came out and stood beside her in a nonchalant posture.

"M..Mr Walker." They all stood in a line and greeted him as he nodded back in acknowledgement.

"What the heck with all these greetings? He is the one who assaulted me." Misaki exclaimed angrily.

"Err...ma'am but he is Mr. Walker. You might have a misunderstanding." The S. Officer told her nervously as the other Officers agreed.

"So? Mr. Walker can't assault a woman?" Misaki narrowed her eyes at them "And I am not at all misunderstood. Do you want to see the proof what he did to me?"

She tried to remove the black scarf around her neck which she had wrapped in embarrassment to cover those bites as she went out of the room to wait for the officers to come.

"N...no ma'am, we haven't got any lady constable with us to witness so you need to come to the Police Station with us."

"Excuse me? I am telling you to arrest him and you're telling me to come to the Station. Do you want me to call your Superior?" Misaki mock dialed the numbers to scare them but in all this she didn't notice Takumi gesturing them with his eyes to do what she says.

The Officers looked more nervous but he assured them to go ahead.

"Ms. Ayuzawa there's no need for you to do that. We are arresting him." The S. Officer cuffed him as Misaki nodded at them and left from there but not before glaring at Takumi. He softly gazed at her retreating figure.

 **…**

"We are really sorry Mr. Walker for handcuffing you."

They stood at the lobby as the S. Officer apologized opening his cuffs.

"That's fine with me." Takumi shrugged. "Come I'll show you out."

They started moving towards the glass door as the S. Officer turned towards him.

"Sir, do you mind if I ask what Ms. Ayuzawa said, was there any truth?"

"It was more or less like a lover's spat." Takumi smirked at him "I just got a bit rough with her."

The S. Officers nodded as they blushed hearing him saying that so openly and existed from the hotel.

 **…**

Misaki took a deep breath as she entered inside her hotel room and went straight inside the washroom.

She looked at herself in the mirror.

Her hair looked tousled as her dress showed creases. Her face was flushed heavily and her lips were swollen. Her hands dreaded to remove her scarf but she did so as she saw three hickeys, one at the collar bone and two at the juncture joining her neck and shoulder. She looking like she was thoroughly kissed and made out with.

Misaki splashed cold water on her face and neck to soothe her skin and to forget those moments which happened sometime before but the more she did, the more she felt the sting on those bruises and on her lips making her realize that no matter what she can't remove him from her system.

' _I won't let him affect me'_

She pushed the faucet of the showerhead and let the cold water cascade on her. She didn't even bother to undress as the water drenched her. Soon tears began to trickle down her cheeks as they mingled with the flow of water.

 **…**

"Usui kun"

Hinata called Takumi as he saw him in the lobby after the Officers left.

"It's Mr. Walker for you." Takumi stood before him with a cold look in his eyes.

"Of course Mr. Walker" Hinata nodded awkwardly "So I see you're back."

"I had to." Takumi stated wryly "I need to come back to claim what's mine"

Hinata could see what he is implying at but technically he is wrong now to state so as Misaki agreed to marry him and not _him._

"Ayuzawa agreed to marry me."

"And if I were at your place then I would have made a safe distance from her as his boyfriend won't think a second time to rip that person's throat apart who even think of looking at her forget about marrying."

Takumi's voice made a shiver run down his spine as he got the indirect threat but he won't lose this battle as he stared angrily back at him.

Without saying anything, Hinata left from there but Takumi could see his shaky steps as he moved. Takumi didn't find him any competition for he knows that he is the one and only for her but now he need to make every effort to win the real competition, the real competition of winning Misaki Ayuzawa's heart back.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh boy! This was a very long update but I hope I was able to write according to everyone's expectations but if not then I am sorry to disappoint.**

 **Read and review, pretty please.**

 **-234myname**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maid Sama**

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **4 Years Ago**

 _"_ _Get going Gerald. I don't have the whole day to waste on you."_

 _Takumi remarked coldly at a man looking slightly older but an exact duplicate of him leaving his hair and eyes aside placed the menu on the table and gazed at him smugly._

 _"_ _My! Is that a way to greet your dear Onee-san?" Gerald cocked a brow, placing an elbow on the table and resting his face on his palm. He looked at Cedric and gestured him to wait outside the Café._

 _"_ _So how's your girlfriend doing?"_

 _"_ _Don't" Takumi smacked his hand on the table and glared at him. "Don't talk about her from that filthy mouth of yours."_

 _"_ _Aaah...Are we getting a bit defensive here?" He crossed his arms over his chest, increasing his shit-eating grin._

 _"_ _Come to the point or we are over here." Takumi declared and prepared to get up but stopped by Gerald._

 _"_ _Like I told you before, my health is deteriorating day by day and grandfather needs someone to take over the Walker Corp and who's better than you." His grin was replaced by a serious expression now. "Come back to England with me."_

 _Now it was his turn to return a smirk._

 _"_ _Funny, that as soon as you and your grandfather needed me, you returned to seek help from an illegitimate bastard like me." Takumi's gaze turned turquoise green. "That person whom you wanted to hide from the world; whose mere existence disgusted you both."_

 _"_ _I am happy being here so you may leave." Takumi concluded as he got up from his seat and went outside the Café._

 _"_ _What's so good about her?" Gerald followed him at the parking lot and made him stop on his tracks. He took quick steps and reached beside Takumi. "Not in the looks department for sure but maybe she's great in bed."_

 _The words nearly slipped from his mouth before Takumi landed a punch at his face, leaving him coughing blood._

 _"_ _Say that again." He roared and aimed for another punch but stopped by Cedric._

 _"_ _Whoa! Easy there."Gerald laughed like a maniac between his coughs while Cedric helped him to stand._

 _"_ _So you're serious for her." He said with a twinkle in his eyes "Serious enough to return if it costs her life."_

 _Takumi's eyes widened hearing him. This man was threatening him baiting Misaki whom he loves more than his life._

 _"_ _You wouldn't dare." He gritted his teeth. "Lay a finger on her and I will kill you."_

 _"_ _Tsk… tsk… but killing me is not the option here, my dear little brother." Gerald gave him a menacing smile before entering inside his car. "I heard Misaki has only her mother and sister as her family." He pretended to be in deep thought before continuing. "What if Minako san involves in an accident or Suzuna doesn't return home from her school?"_

 _"_ _See you soon Takumi."_

 _Gerald put his black Glares as they drove from there leaving a horrified Takumi behind. He cannot underestimate the power his brother holds right now. He cannot lose Misaki, neither can he let her mother and sister get harmed in anyway. He need to find a solution before anything worse happens._

 **...**

Takumi sighed as he poured another glass of neat whiskey for himself. After meeting Shintani, he left the hotel and straightaway went to his penthouse. He needed to get away from everything to make his mind clear.

How he saw Misaki in the party, what transpired between them in the hotel room. Everything kept revolving in his mind. His thoughts were getting dazed instead of clearing. But in this dazed state, only one word was screaming inside his mind and that was 'wrong.'

"Wrong!" His thoughts were spoken aloud by a purple haired boy. "What you did was absolutely wrong Takumi." Aoi sat beside him on the counter as he poured a glass of wine for himself.

"This is not the way to handle any situation."

"And did I ask for your expert advice, Aoi?" Takumi slurred a bit and continued to gulp down his glass before pouring more for him. "What the hell are you doing in my house?"

"Huh? For your information, I am the one who came with you in the party if you remember, before you started following that lady. What was her name again? Ah, yes Misaki."

"So I can't follow my own girlfriend and fiancé?"

"She _was_ your girlfriend and fiancé Takumi." Aoi corrected him earning a glare from him.

"But now she is with that Shintani guy, you know." He stated the fact as he took a sip of his wine.

"If you are here to worsen my mood then" Takumi glared fiercely at him "Don't be my guest and get out!"

"Oi you don't need to scream. I can hear you sheesh." Aoi mumbled as he made himself comfortable on the counter chair.

3years ago, Aoi Hyodo met Takumi in England where he was the manager of Gerald later becoming the manager of Takumi as he took over the Walker Corp. Aoi never bought that calm façade which Takumi wore infront of everyone and decided to confront him. After much argument, Takumi told him everything as he could also see that understanding boy behind that sarcastic façade which he wore. Aoi hired a investigator who told him about Misaki's well being which he forwarded to Takumi during those 3 years and became his constant support making Takumi believe that he will meet his ladylove, very soon.

"I didn't do anything wrong okay." Takumi defended himself.

"Yeah forcing yourself on a lady is absolutely normal." Aoi retorted sarcastically.

"What?" Takumi's eyes widened hearing him. "I didn't force myself. I just wanted to talk at first but I...I couldn't control myself. How…how could she think of marrying that loser? I...I…" He sighed as he leaned his head on the counter table "She was right, I am a bastard. Am I not?"

"Don't be so harsh on yourself." Aoi smiled gently. "Indeed you acted on impulse but your motive was not wrong. I mean you can't accept her to jump on your arms right away after you left her at the Altar."

Takumi found his eyes getting moist, a little bit, hearing him. Maybe the alcohol was taking a toll on him, making him vulnerable. He felt miserable for leaving her at their wedding. Forgiveness is a small thing which he can seek for right now but accepting him wholly is the big question here.

"Talk to her Takumi." Aoi placed a hand on his shoulder.

"But she won't look at my face lest she would talk." Takumi got up and faced him.

"But you can always try. Nothing can be achieved before trying." Aoi placed his empty glass on the table as he took steps to proceed. "And you know what, she still loves you."

 **...**

Misaki sighed as she faced the wall clock of her hotel room. It was 3.30 A.M and sleep was miles away from her.

 _Will he spend his whole night in the lockup? No, considering his status and those stupid officers stuttering seeing him, they would have surely freed him. But why do I even care? He should rot in hell for all his wrong doings._

Misaki huffed in anger as she buried her head in the pillow just then her phone started ringing. Who could call her this late?

She lifted her phone from the side table and looked at the caller's name.

"Hello!"

"Hello Ayuzawa san! It was Hinata. "I hope you're alright."

Misaki tensed for a moment thinking that he knew about her encounter with Takumi in the hotel room, enquiring the same.

"I mean you left the party midway." Misaki sighed hearing him.

"Umm yes I was having a headache. I am sorry for making you worry."

"That's alright. Ahh.." Hinata paused a bit before continuing "Thank you for accepting my proposal."

Misaki's eyes widened hearing him. Indeed she has accepted his proposal now.

"No. I am glad that you still want to marry me." She smiled a bit.

"Ofcourse I would. I love you Ayuzawa san."

Misaki gritted her teeth as an unknown guilt crept inside her.

"Shintani it's quite late. I think we should sleep now." Misaki changed the subject.

"Oh yes I am sorry for calling you so late. I was worried for you so I just called. You were surely sleeping and I disturbed your sleep…" Hinata rambled nervously

"Shintani, breathe." Misaki chuckled at him for being so worked up. "I was not sleeping but yes I will do so. So yes goodnight."

Hinata smiled hearing her.

"Goodnight Ayuzawa san."

Misaki disconnected the call with a small smile as she lies down.

 _What I am doing is absolutely right. Even I deserve some happiness. Didn't I?_ She turned to her left and looked at the dark sky outside the window.

 _But then why can't I still feel any sort of happiness?_

 ** _..._**

 **Next Morning**

Misaki joined her mother and sister in the breakfast table after reaching home and freshening up. As she took the first bite of her pancake, her phone buzzed notifying a message.

Her eyes narrowed reading the content.

 _'_ _I would like to meet you today._

 _~T_

 _P.S. Hope you haven't deleted my number.'_

 ** _..._**

 **-234myname**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey all! It's been a decade since I last updated and I was already at the verge of dropping this fic but something compelled me to come back and continue. Please go through the previous chapters if you have entirely forgotten the plot. Oh and did I ever mention that Takumi is going to be a grey character in this story?! -**

 **Honestly speaking I was discouraged by some of the previous comments on this fic about Takumi and I thought of changing the plot but now I think it's going to ruin this story if I continue to do so because you just cannot love each and every character of this story. In real life also everyone is grey; no one is perfect so how can it be possible in a fiction story? Some characters we always love to hate so maybe Takumi is going to be that one. It might be possible that some will start hating Misaki later on for getting weak but every story starts with one dimension characters. It's the work of the author to add layers to it. So continue to read if you like it or just leave it but don't blatantly hate it and write negative comments.**

 **And yeah I am going to write this chapter with the respective characters POV instead of using third person and I might continue to do so.**

 **Okay now please proceed with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Maid Sama**

 **CHAPTER 6**

 **Misaki's POV**

My teeth clenched in anger.

 _The nerve of this guy! How can someone be so shameless?_

Without giving any reply, I closed the message box and set my phone aside. My phone vibrated again showing another message ' _Coffee Shop near your house at 5:00 o' clock.'_

 _Takumi, you son of a bitch._

"Misaki, is everything alright? You look so pale child." Okasan brought me back to reality as she kept a firm hand on my shoulder.

Even Suzuna had a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah I am fine."

I should tell them. Tell them that he is back. The one who broke my trust and ruined my life and now has the audacity to physically assault me. But I can't bring myself to do so. I can't trouble them with my past. When I suffered, they suffered too. And I am not in a position to ruin the peace of our house by bringing up his topic again.

I stood up and looked at them, "I am not that hungry anymore."

With a small nod, I took my leave and went back to my room.

 _My appetite is gone as well._

* * *

 **Takumi's POV**

I was sitting at the Coffee Shop fidgeting with my phone. I could see few girls gaping at me and giggling at themselves. Some are even zooming up their camera phones to take my picture but thankfully nobody is crowding at my table. Yes I am a businessman but not a celebrity and may have appeared in a few fashion tabloids but mostly I am on the business magazines. So it's a relief that not everyone recognizes me and hence the paparazzi and media people don't flock around me.

A waitress came to my table, serving me my 3rd cup of coffee and stood still, gawking at me.

"Thank you Miss."

I nodded at her with a single glance and got busy on my phone as a clear indication for her to leave. With a nervous smile, she bowed her head and left my side.

Yes I am on my 3rd cup of coffee as it's already 5:30 pm and I am completely confident that she is not going to come. Misaki is a punctilious freak. Never in our entire period of dating or even when we were friends had she come late. As for me, I was always late and never on time.

But today I was waiting for her from 4:30 pm.

 _Strange, how the tables have turned._

"Look what we have here, the high and mighty, the very busy businessman, Mr. Takumi Walker is waiting for his ladylove from past 1 hour but we can't see a trace of her."

Aoi came with his trademark sarcasm and sat in front of me.

I wish I could punch that goofy smile on his lips. Who was I even kidding? I always knew that going to this 'so called' right track shown by this idiot is going to lead me nowhere. I know my Misaki than anyone else. That stubborn lady is never going to be pleased by these gentlemanly tactics.

"I am already leaving."

I got up from my seat, placing few yen at the table, took my jacket and began to walk.

"Oi, what about your doing the right things, seeking forgiveness from her?" Aoi stumbled at his seat as he nearly ran to match my pace. "Are you going to give up so soon?"

This made me stop on my tracks as I turned to him.

"Heh, am I?" A sinister smile began to tug at my lips. "Do you think I came all the way back from England after giving my blood and sweat to my grandfather's company and basically earning my freedom from that bastard Gerald, I am going to give up on Misaki?"

I turned from him as I stared coldly into space. Aoi is probably shocked as I can see his widened eyes from my peripheral vision.

"For these past 3 years, I craved for her. I wanted to see that face, that blush on her cheeks when I embarrassed her, that smile on her lips, when she used to be happy being with me and that look of proud on her eyes, when I used to get promotion at my job. She trusted me and I broke that trust."

"But I can't leave her." I turned to him. "Not after she has declared to marry Shintani. I will make her mine, even if I have to do the wrong thing to make it happen."

Without waiting for his reply, I started walking towards my car. My next plan was already forming on my head and I can't wait to see it fall into action.

* * *

 **-One Week Later-**

 **Takumi's POV**

"Thank you so much Mr. Ai for taking some time out and meeting me." I shook a firm hand with the chairperson of Mitsubi Financial Group, Mr. Katsu Ai as I gestured him to take a seat infront of me.

"Its indeed an honor to meet you again, Mr. Walker." The man in his late 60's politely replied. "I hope I was able to give you a proper hospitality at my Anniversary party."

"Oh indeed that was lovely Mr. Ai." I nodded at him as I asked my assistant on the extension to bring two cups of coffee.

"So tell me Mr. Walker what is the business deal you wanted to discuss about?"

"Ahh. So I won't beat around the bush and come to the point." I stated him as he earnestly listened to me. "I am having a shortage of employees at my finance department and I would like you to help me in this regard."

Katsu's brows narrowed at me as he was trying to guess where I was going with this.

"May I come in Sir?"

A knock interrupted us as Nanami, my secretary entered with the coffee. She kept the tray infront of us. I nodded back as she bowed at us and left the room.

"So as I was saying about the shortage." I continued. "There's one particular employee at your Financial Group whom I would like to work for me."

"And that might be?"

"I assume, her name is Misaki Ayuzawa." I cocked my head at him as a look of confusion developed on his face.

"But we are not a consultancy Mr Walker. How can I give one of my employees to you? This is not making any sense." His lips formed a thin line.

"Oh but we are not here to make any sense, are we?" I took a sip of my coffee as a smirk appeared on my lips. "When the ultimate aim is to get benefit. And I am even ready to offer her double the salary which she is currently receiving at your Group."

Katsu seemed thoughtful for a moment before his eyes turned back to me.

"But what gain am I going to get by this?"

"See now we are talking." My smirk turned into a wide grin. "10 million yen and you have to make her agree to transfer into my company.

"What kind of lunacy is that Mr. Walker?" He slammed his hands at my desk as he stood up angrily.

"This… this whole thing looks like a trade to me. Why do you go to such an extent for this lady?" Sweat formed on his forehead as he looked shaken.

"So what if it looks like one." I stood up lazily. "And what I want from this lady has got nothing to do with you."

I moved from my chair as I stood beside him and kept the cheque of 10 million infront of him. "2 days and I want her to join my company."

I could see his eyes wide as saucer at the cheque. Only a fool would decline such an offer and this man doesn't seem to be one."

"Good day Mr Ai. Please don't leave without having the coffee." With a deliberate pat on his shoulder I sauntered my way outside. I could see Aoi standing against the door with a nasty look on his face but I chose to ignore him and walked past him.

Yes I am doing things my way and this is only the beginning.

* * *

 **Misaki's POV**

I was tallying the balance sheet of our company's current year's profits with the previous years at the office. I made a comparison sheet and saved it as I stretched my arms and pressed fingers against my aching shoulders. Staring at the screen for so long surely makes your shoulders numb.

Takumi didn't try to contact me once after that message of meeting. I wonder what is going on that head of his because something looks really off. It's not like I want him to do something but the way he is behaving at our current situation is surely not in his bloodline.

I was lost in my thoughts until I heard Sakura's chirpy voice calling out for me.

"Where are you so lost Misaki?" Sakura giggled as I shook my head.

"Well boss is calling for you. I wonder if he is thinking about giving you a promotion."

My eyes widened hearing her as I sat in attention.

"Are you sure?" I couldn't stop the smile which is threatening to escape my lips.

"I am just being a good guesser. Now move your ass already and go." Sakura literally dragged me from my seat and gave me a push to move. I walked all the way to my boss's cabin with a hearty laugh.

"Come in."

I heard Mr Ai as I opened the door and went inside.

"Ayuzawa please take a seat."

I smiled and took a seat against him. Normally the cheerful Mr. Ai always welcomes me with a broad smile but today somehow he looked much tensed.

"Sir, you wanted to have a word with me."

"Yes ofcourse. I actually got an offer for you." He kept his folded hands on the table and moved his body towards my direction.

I nodded for him to continue.

"I would like you to transfer at a new company Ayuzawa." My head tilted in confusion. Did I just hear a new company? Normally it should be the branch where you get transferred right.

"They are even offering you double of the salary that you are getting here. I am sure you won't regret this offer."

I could see him rubbing the sweats of his forehead with a handkerchief repeatedly. Why did he look so nervous? He's a proud boss which we all are habitual to see. And double the salary! That's even better than getting a promotion. I could meet with our day to day expenses at a much easier pace. But what's the catch?

"Sir, may I know the name of this company?"

"Sure. It's the Walker Corporation."

Time stilled for me at that moment. This can't be true. Takumi can't do this to me. I took heavy gulps of air to calm myself. This better has to be a joke.

"I am sorry Sir but I...I would like to pass this offer. Thank you for your time."

With a bow, I practically ran from his cabin until his threatening voice stopped me.

"But I am afraid Ayuzawa, if you do not accept this offer, I have to fire you at this instant and I will also blacklist you, so that no other company can ever hire you."

I turned towards my boss in shock. The same boss who was always fond of me and even praised me for my work. What is he even getting by doing this? No, that's not it. Only that man can be behind all this. He has already ruined my past and now he is hell bent on ruining my future.

Tears started welling in my eyes as my breathing got heavy. I have never found myself this helpless before. But I have already made up mind.

I looked up to stop my tears as I walked back to him.

"Mr Ai. I am ready to accept your offer."

And with this I signed a deal with the devil behind the scenes, Mr. Takumi Walker.

* * *

 **A/N: Leave your precious comments below. Thank you for reading. Have a nice day!**

 **-234myname**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you for all the previous comments. Here's the next chapter. (And yeah I am back to third person's POV as I found it a bit difficult to write from individual POV. Hope it doesn't gets in your way of enjoying the story.)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Maid Sama**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 7**

Misaki found herself standing infront of the huge skyscraper as she craned her neck to see the top of it. She took a deep breath as she entered the door where "Walker Corporation" could be read in bold letters behind the reception desk. After a quick phone call, she was taken to her work desk by the secretary as they entered the lift.

Misaki could still remember the shocked faces of Sakura and Shizuko when they learnt the news about her resigning and joining the Walker Corporation and how quick, a farewell party for her was arranged just the next day as she was supposed to join the company the next week itself. Hinata was furious and demanded her again and again if she was being blackmailed to leave and join Walker Corp. He even offered her that they will go the police and file a complaint against their boss as well as Takumi for blackmailing and threatening her but she declined him as she knows how powerful Takumi is, cue to the last instance when the cops left him in spite of her pressing charging against him. That poor guy Hinata was willing to lose his job by standing against his boss for the sake of her. Misaki can't ruin his career for herself. He told her that he won't do anything but in return he will visit her at the office everyday and they will have lunch together at the lunch hours to which she agreed.

She even had to lie to her mother and sister where she is going to work from now onwards and only told them the benefits of the new company where she is going to get double paid. Minako supported her but Suzuna looked skeptical at her sister's sudden decision.

Misaki came back to her senses as she heard the ding as the lift stopped at the top floor of the building.

"Nanami san, if I am not mistaken, you told me that the finance department is at the 7th floor then why are we at the 15th floor?" She asked the secretary as they moved out of the lift.

"I am afraid, Ayuzawa san but I was ordered by the boss to bring you to the top floor."

The petite blonde bowed her head in apology and asked her to follow her. Misaki could feel her palms trembling at the thought of meeting Takumi again crossed her mind. But who was she kidding; she knew this day has to come as it was all his game plan after all.

Nanami took her to the extreme end of that floor which probably looked like the CEO's office. She opened the door as Misaki saw a huge room separated by a partition and a door in between which reads 'CEO Takumi U. Walker.' The room where she stood looked very chic with a work desk and a leather sofa beside it and a cupboard of books on the wall.

"This is going to be your work desk from now onwards, Ayuzawa san." Nanami smiled at her.

"But why this room next to the CEO" Her eyebrows narrowed as she continued, "Isn't this supposed to be the secretary's room? I mean this should be your room."

Misaki couldn't control her irritation as she yelled making her gulp.

"I...yeah this was my room until last week but…" Nanami tried to reason but stopped as she saw the CEO's door opening and there stood, Takumi in a dark blue suit. His emerald orbs glanced through the women but settled at the raven-haired.

"Your work is done Nanami. You may leave." His voice dull as his eyes stayed on Misaki.

"Very well Sir." With a quick bow, Nanami left closing the door behind her.

"What was it, 5:00 O' clock right?" Takumi cocked his head as he took a step forward making her take a step backward in reflex.

"Or was it 5:30?" He smirked taking another step making her gasp and walking backwards.

"Oh but wait, I reached the Coffee Shop at 4:30; sounds weird coming from me, right who's never on time." He smiled as he cornered Misaki against the wall. There was a flicker of nostalgia in that smile when he said the last line which didn't go pass by her.

"Why are you even doing this?" Misaki said. Her amber orbs reflected how hurt she was.

"Don't you know?" Takumi filled the gap between them as he pressed his hands at the sides of her face on the wall. They could feel their breaths mingling as they held eye contact longer than usual.

A phone call ring from Takumi's office bring them back to their senses as he moved away and went back to his office. Misaki's eyes darted across the room as she sighed and went to settle at her new desk.

After attending the phone call from the front desk, Takumi rested his head against the head of the chair. He was looking forward to see her today as he dressed his best and entered the office 15 minutes earlier than usual. He started feeling like a teenager who's eager to see his crush. As soon as he heard the commotion outside his office, he knew whose authoritative voice it was. When he opened the door, he saw her looking classy in a black skirt and cream blouse. Her hair in a sleek ponytail and with a tint of lip gloss, her looks were ready to kill. He has decided to take short steps and be professional with her as much as possible because she is not the one who can be won by force. There are still many truths which are needed to come out infront of her. After knowing everything, if she still wants to leave him, then he will let her go this time.

Takumi wanted to explain her the reason why he has switched desks of Misaki and Nanami as she is going to be the CFO of the company and typically has to report to him about the financial units and he has given his secretary the work station at the same floor next to the lift but guess he would let Nanami explain it later to her.

"I am so sorry for shouting at you Nanami san." Misaki bowed at her as she got to know about the desk arrangement from her.

"Don't fret, Ayuzawa san. You were just bewildered I presume." Nanami gave a friendly smile to her.

"But I wonder why you were so against sharing the same cubicle with the boss."

Misaki tilted her head in confusion at what she was getting at. "I mean normally girls would love to be close to him. He's so handsome. Don't you think?" Nanami sighed dreamily.

"Yeah, right" Misaki coughed her irritation as she excused herself.

' _As long as they don't know the devil horns behind his head, he will surely look handsome to all these naïve girls.'_ She scoffed and went to her desk.

It was lunch hours and as per the promise with Hinata, she waited for his call to go down and have lunch with him. It was close to the end of lunch hours and there was not a single call from him which made her worried if he was alright so she decided to call him.

On the last ring, he picked the call.

 _"I..I am so sorry Ayuzawa san. Something urgent came up and it completely slipped off my mind that we will have lunch together. I am still stuck at our office factory and God knows how long will it take."_

"Calm down Shintani." Misaki smiled. "I am sure work is important. Please don't worry about me."

"Ayuzawa san I don't like making you wait. Let's call up before having lunch together from now onwards. Sounds okay?"

"Sounds perfect, Shintani." With goodbyes they hanged up the call.

Misaki looked at the wall clock which showed 2:50 PM and it was past lunch hours. Guess she has to skip lunch today. She kept her phone aside and resumed her work.

Just then Takumi came out of his office and stood against her desk.

"Yes?" Misaki tried to sound disinterested as she kept her focus on the work.

"Had lunch?" Takumi sat on the table folding his arms. She raised her eyes to his and found an annoying sexy grin on his face.

A displeased sigh escaped her lips as she replied, "No."

"Good. Me too. Let's have lunch together." With an alert in his heels, he stood infront of her.

"Mr Walker, I am sure you have better people to go and have lunch with. Why don't you go with your secretary? She seems pretty interested." Misaki bit her tongue as it looked like she cared.

Takumi scratched his temple pretending to be giving it a thought.

"Is it so? Oh well but I am not interested. So lunch?" He pressed the same question again.

"Look it's already beyond the lunch hours." She faced him sternly.

"Does it even matter? I am the boss here." He walked closer to where she was sitting and sat across her face on the table. "You cancelled the coffee date. Now don't cancel the lunch date as well. He bent forward and whispered against her ear. "It looks like you are scared of being alone with me."

Misaki glared back at him. "Like hell." She stood up and closed her laptop with a thud. "Let's go" She moved towards the door and stopped after opening it. "And it's not a date. Get that thing straight in that thick skull of yours." She spat and walked out. He couldn't stop himself from chuckling.

 _'She's still one feisty hell of a girl.'_ He thought and followed her.

On the whole car ride, Misaki was looking out of the window. Takumi couldn't help stealing glances at her. He pulled the car infront of a famous Chinese restaurant as he knew it was one of her favorite cuisines. He got out of the car, went towards her side and opened the car door for her.

"That was not necessary." Misaki said as she got out of the car.

"I was just being a gentleman." He smiled calmly and ushered her inside.

They were taken to one of the tables as they sat facing each other.

"So garlic prawns and stir fry noodles?" Takumi confirmed with her once the waiter came to take their orders. It reminded him those endless days when they used to come for lunch and dinner together. Both loved garlic prawns and stir fry noodles in Chinese cuisine.

"Its Chilli fish and schezwan fried rice for me." Misaki stated as the waiter wrote down and nodded before leaving their table.

Takumi coughed a bit to ease the awkwardness between them.

"So how's Minako san and Suzuna at home?" He tried to lighten the atmosphere.

"Good as of now." Misaki replied plainly. "How's Gerald san?"

She saw him fisting his hands on the table as she looked up and found his eyes narrowed.

"Takumi what's wrong?" She couldn't stop herself before using her first name instead of Mr Walker.

"He's dead."

There was silence between them.

"How? What happened to him?" Misaki felt chills down her spine when a malicious smirk etched at the corner of his lips.

After a minute or two, he answered.

"Let's just say he got what he deserved." He gritted his teeth. He looked so cold and there was not an ounce of grieve in his eyes for his dead brother.

Misaki felt scared looking at those eyes. She was relieved when food was brought to him. They ate their food in silence occasionally talking about the new work which she got and if she has some doubts.

They rode back in silence and once they reached the office, he quickly got down and was ready to leave when he found her struggling inside the car with the seat belt.

Takumi opened the car door of his side and bent towards her. His hands overlapped hers as he tried to unlock the seat belt which was stuck somehow. Misaki found her body reacting towards him as she felt goosebumps all over her skin. Takumi looked up as their eyes met. Her heart was beating erratically and no matter how much she denied, she can't stop herself from getting affected being this close to him. Their lips were almost close to touching and in reflex, she felt herself closing her eyes. Takumi looked at her lips and knew this was taking advantage of the situation and he won't repeat the same mistake happened in the hotel again. With a cling sound, he unlocked the seat belt and moved out of the car. Misaki's eyes opened at that same instant as she saw him walking towards the office door.

Misaki never felt this disappointed with herself.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed and the story is going somewhere lol. Comment/ Constructive criticism are always welcome.**

 **-234myname**


End file.
